1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction system and device, an image capture device, and an information processing device and, more specifically, to a technology suitable for an image capture device called digital camera to reproduce images in storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera device called digital camera displays a captured still or moving image for user perception. The captured image is stored in a memory card or others inserted to the camera device, and the image is displayed on a relatively small-sized display equipped to the camera device. The camera device has a reproduction function called slide show reproduction, and sequentially reproduces captured and accumulated still images on a display on an image-by-image basis each for a few seconds.
With such image reproduction in a slide show in the device provided with the image reproduction function, e.g., previous camera device, images simply appear one after another, and thus there has been a demand for more advanced processing. For example, if an internal speaker outputs background music (BGM) during a slide show, the image reproduction can be performed with effects.
For output of BGM, the camera device is required to store therein audio data. If users want to accumulate any arbitrary music for use as the audio data, there is a possible technology of downloading the audio data from outside sources to a memory or others whatever equipped in a so-called portable audio reproduction device.
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2005-56289) describes an exemplary process of content management with which downloaded audio is accumulated in an audio reproduction device, and accumulated audio data is reproduced.